Angels (Tenth Realm)
Odin Borson, All-Father of Asgard, secretly paid them to hunt and drive off the Asgardians who wished to hunt mortals for fun. After Jotunheim paid them for devising strategy, the Angels suggested an alliance of all of the Asgardians' enemies. Consequently, all realms prepared to war, including at least Svartalfheim, Surtur, Niffleheim, Hela, the Trolls and Vanaheim. Refusing the Queen of Angels' blackmail of paying her to stop the war before it could begin, Odin decided that he would not pay neither this or what he already owed, preferring that war broke. And thus the War of Angels broke. Because they had kidnapped and seemingly assassinated Aldrif Odinsdottir, Odin cut their realm from the other Nine Realms and Yggdrasill. Meanwhile, her mother, All-Mother Freyja of the Vanir, went to the Fates and had that their dead would go to Hel as slaves to Hela. Return After the revelation of the existence of this Tenth Realm, Thor managed to open a portal to Heven with the help of Loki. The Angels initially greeted them, but after they revealed themselves as Asgardians, they waged battle. With the return of Angela to Heven, the Angels managed to defeat Thor in battle, while Loki sided with them. Loki helped an Angel fleet enter the Asgardian realm to have revenge on Odin, however, the trickster god betrayed them, and crashed their fleet into Asgard's shielding only to be able to reach out Odin for help. Meanwhile, Thor managed to escape captivity and faced Angela in battle again. Odin managed to stop the confrontation and return to Asgardia with his sons, additionally, the true lineage of Angela as an Asgardian was revealed, and she was exiled from Heven by her fellow Angels. Alternate Reality Versions Home to King Thor (Earth-14412) On this reality, the reconnection of Heven with Midgard caused a second "Angel War" between Asgard and the Angels. The heroes of Earth got caught in the middle of the conflict while they were facing Nick Fury on the Moon for the death of Uatu the Watcher. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Angels are one of the greatest, if not, the greatest warriors in the Ten Realms. They are great warriors who even Asgardians fear. They are noted to be so powerful that no army in all the realms can stand against them. Flight: Every Angel possess wings which enable them to fly. Immortality: Angels are immortal and cannot die from old age. Thor noted that they can spend eternity in prison. | Abilities = The Angels are great hunters. | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Advanced | CulturalTraits = The Angels are extremely materialist and selfish. No reward which is not material has worth for them. They consider concepts like honor meaningless. Angels also seem to revere an unnamed goddess. The male Angels, called the Anchorites, who don't have wings and are rare (having one male birth for every hundred girl-children), are kept and guarded by the rest of the Angels inside temples, where they pray for the dead Angels who have no soul. Angels believe there's no afterlife for them. The Throne of Heven doesn't command the Temple of the Anchorites, and thus the Hierophants. | Representatives = Queen of Angels, Loriel, Meresyn, and Sera. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Erased from Asgardian Records Category:Angels Category:Winged Races Category:Heven Races